


Negan Imagine ~ Mistletoe

by thewalkingdeadimagines



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Mistletoe, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingdeadimagines/pseuds/thewalkingdeadimagines
Summary: What could you need more in the depths of a snowy winter night than a big cup of hot chocolate and a kiss with Negan underneath a mistletoe?
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Kudos: 17





	Negan Imagine ~ Mistletoe

Small snowflakes were falling down the night sky, like tiny white stars that emerged from the darkness and swayed down to the freezing ground. You could watch the soft but icy breeze whirling through them from your spot on the platform far up at the Sanctuary’s side and see how it made them dance through the dark.  
Your cold hands were grasping the railing of the metal, it’s iciness even palpable through your gloves as you tried to keep watch of any abnormalities along the compound that should make you reach for the rifle by your side. But instead everything felt oddly silent.  
A part of you felt like you should cherish that moment of calmness in this mess of a world but it was far too cold outside for you to enjoy any of this all too much. You honestly couldn’t wait for the end of your shift that would allow you to get back inside and ultimately curl up in your warm bed.  
Maybe then you would be able to fully enjoy the sight of the snow, from the comfort of your own bed while you could descend into the imagination of a white Christmas, a Christmas far away from the dead und living threats out of these walls, regardless of how unrealistic that was.  
A sigh left your lips as you moved from foot to foot, trying to give yourself the illusion that it would help you and get your body a little warmer before the squeaking of the door behind you made you flinch.  
For a second, you thought it was the person who was about to take over and relieve you from this icy hell before the sound of a familiar, deep chuckle turned that thought right back around.

“Shit, it’s dick shrinking cold out here!”, he cursed, though there was still a bright grin on his lips as you turned around to him and watched him stepping onto the platform, two hot chocolates in his hands and Lucille squeezed between his arm and body to keep her from falling.  
“Thought I’d pay you a little surprise visit, guessed you could use something to get warmed up in this shit here”, he said, kicking the door shut behind him before he nodded toward your figure that was covered in a large, thick puffy coat that reached down to your calves, “Can’t imagine even all that stuff keeps ya cozy but-... I’m 100% certain I’ve never seen a cuter marshmallow.”  
“Ha-ha”, you said, sarcasm swinging in your voice even though you were cracking a wide grin as well as you looked down at yourself.  
“That was meant as a damn compliment! Now get your hot chocolate, Sweetheart”, Negan chuckled, holding one of the cups closer towards you and you didn’t need another invitation to reach towards them.  
A content sigh fell from your lips as you felt the warmth of the cup pressing into your palms, warming them through the cloth of the gloves.  
“Thank you, I could really use this”, you mumbled, moving the cup towards your lips to take your first sip. For a second you closed your eyes, relishing in the delicious and deep chocolate taste that filled your mouth and made you feel all warm and cozy for a moment.  
“Anytime, Sweetheart. Gotta make this shitty night shift at least a little better”, Negan said with a wink, taking a sip of his own hot chocolate before he quirked a brow at it,”Should’ve put so scotch or rum in here. Gotta think of that for the next time.”  
You let out a small chuckle, about to respond to him before another icy breeze brushed over your back and let a shudder run through you.  
“Ah crap, c’mere”, Negan said, raising his arm a little, enough for you to move a little towards him and feel him wrap his arm around your waist to bring you closer. A small, this time pleasant and warm, shudder ran down your back as you felt his touch even through the thick coat while you brought the cup back up to take another sip.  
“Warming up works better naked, y’know? Read that a while ago”, Negan chuckled throatily as he bumped his head softly against yours only to rise some heat in your cold body.  
“I guess so, but I’m sure you gotta be inside for that”, you mumbled with a chuckle, giving him a glimpse before you watched him perking up his thick brows.  
“Was that a suggestion? We could get inside and sneak up into my bed lickity-split!”  
“Wow”, you chuckled, nudging him slightly with your elbow that only made him more ecstatic as he pulled you closer. You could feel that giddy but cozy feeling rising in you again, the same as you always felt when he was so close to you and you too the last bit of your hot chocolate to make you distract yourself from  
the effect he obviously had on you.  
“Ah fuck, I think we should get inside for real now, huh? Getting only colder now and that damn snow’s getting more dense”, Negan groaned, taking the last sip from his cup as well before he took yours and set them down onto the small, metal chair by the railing.  
“I mean, I really wanna get inside but there’s no one here yet to take over”, you said with a gulp, feeling how much you actually wanted to get inside with him before you saw Negan shaking his head.  
“That’s alright, won’t need you or anyone else up her tonight, snow’s getting so dense you can’t see shit...this is useless”, Negan mumbled, furrowing his brows as he stared into the dark for a moment before he moved to grasp Lucille and nodded towards the door with a wink,“C’mon let’s go warm up.”

You didn’t need any more persuasion than this to get yourself ready to leave this icy platform once for all. Cuddling yourself closer into your coat you watched Negan opening the thick metal door back up again, the dim light from the hallway streaming onto the platform while some of the buildings warmth gushed outside.  
“Well now would you look at that”, you heard Negan chuckle as he stepped inside, his glance looking right up above the door. You furrowed your brows, confused as to what made him react the way he did while you stepped closer. For a moment you guessed the emergency door light above the frame could have broken, as so many times before, but as you reached the door’s threshold and glimpsed up, your lips fell softly open in surprise.   
A mistletoe was dangling above you, a dark red bow wrapped around its top to keep it in place while it slowly started to dim on you as you watched Negan’s wolfish glance lowering down from the twig to your eyes.   
“Wonder how it got there, huh?”, Negan grinned, the look on his face speaking volumes while blood started to rush into your cheeks as you stared at him, a little startled and honestly unsure of how to react. There had been uncountable times your mind had run wild when you were just thinking of him, and you couldn’t deny of how much you craved to kiss him now and so many times before, but the situation got you honestly flustered for a moment.   
You started to try and shake the startled feeling off of you, trying to relax a little as you glimpsed up at the mistletoe for another second.  
“Yeah, wonder who put it up there”, you said, giving Negan a small grin as you looked back down, though you could still feel the nervousness holding tight onto you.  
“Now...would be a damn shame to break the tradition, right?”, he grinned as he stepped a little closer, while the howling of the wind outside echoing through the air and the cold breeze was still flowing into the hallway, even though you didn’t feel cold at all anymore, you felt like you were burning up.  
“I think it brings bad luck, can’t imagine anyone could want that”, he added with a brighter smirk as his hand reached up to get a soft grasp on your jaw but it slowly started to fade as he recognized the nervousness that was still plastered over your face. His thumb caressed softly over your check, a gulp travelled down his throat before his eyes met yours, not so wolfish anymore but rather soft.  
“We don’t have to do this though. I bet we’re can escape that bad luck by a hair’s breadth either fucking way”, he rasped with a small wink, even though he still stayed close to you, his eyes running over your face as if he was trying t o read your thoughts. You could barely escape his glance but when you did, your eyes dropped down to his lips, to the way you started to imagine them to feel like when they met yours and the excited feeling to finally feel him closer started to trump the startled feeling that was still lingering within you. Slowly, it got replaced by a warm one, one that urged you to take your chance and follow the feelings you’d obviously developed for him and allow them to run deeper.  
“I don’t think I wanna risk that”, it almost automatically slipped out of your lips, almost surprising yourself as much as Negan in these moments, even though you could see his face relaxing again before the grin moved back onto his lips.  
“Good”, it only fell from his lips, his voice unusually quiet, only a rasp in this moment as his other arm sneaked around you and pulled you closer against him. A shivering but excited breath fell from your lips as you felt leaning in, your arms moved to caress over his leather clad chest before you slowly closed your eyes.

Softly and almost feathery, his warm lips met yours, first careful as if he was trying test how you were responding to his touch. Your whole body started to tingle from one moment to another as you felt the sensation the surprising softness of his lips mixing perfectly with the roughness of his beard as they teased gently over yours. He still tasted like chocolate, his scent was as intoxicating as ever and you could feel yourself melting against him as his hand ran further to bury his fingers into the hair at the nape of your neck and hold you close.  
His kisses started to grow more demanding as he could feel you leaning into him and heard you hum in satisfaction when he touched you, while the nervousness started to ebb away and you allowed him to carry you away with his kisses. The coldness of the air that was streaming through the door and the warmth of the hallway whirled around your bodies as he pulled you closer against his body, while your desire for him grew with each caress of his lips.  
Another small hum left your mouth as you felt his tongue teasing over your lower lip, just before he melted into you, his tongue caressing first softly against yours, then more demanding and hungry until your response let him groan faintly in pleasure. It felt familiar and new, comfortable and exciting, cozy and giddy at the same time and most of all, it felt natural to kiss him like you did, almost as if your body had only waited for this moment to finally happen.   
You didn’t want to break out of this little bubble he was creating around you, you wanted to stay right there in this spot and kiss him until the snow storm outside would stop and the sun would rise again but both of your bodies urge for new air urged you to slowly let go of one another.  
Your breath was unsteady and faster than usual as his lips dropped from yours, your legs were wobbly and your body was shaking in excitement, and just then it first started to dim on you what had actually just happened. It still seemed so unreal though, and a part of you wanted to pinch yourself to make sure that you hadn’t just been dreaming.   
A sharp breath left your lips as Negan still kept you close, his rough fingertips still caressing through your hair as he leaned in to give your lips a surprisingly gentle peck before his forehead against yours. The warmth within you only got stronger as you cuddled closer against him, felt him relaxing against you before a small laugh fell from his lips as he nuzzled his head against yours.  
“I got a feeling this is gonna be the best fuckin’ Christmas ever.”


End file.
